


48 hours later

by Cathrinerose



Series: Son of Coul [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 hours later

A man with one eye gently laid the corpse in his arms on the floor and removed a stiletto knife from its heart. The corpse gasped and sat up coughing.

“How long?”

“48 hours. I would have done it sooner but I didn’t think the helicarrier was the best place.”

“Finally knocked some sense into you. Only took 200 years.”

“What now?”

“Experimental technology.”

“No-one is going to believe it.”

“Most of the junior agents are already convinced I’m a LMD. I am not leaving.”

“Stubborn old man. I’m sorry about your trading cards.”

“My trading… _What_ did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> In which Coulson comes back to life. And Son of Coul was more apt than you would think.


End file.
